


Yohane Ascends

by meowzakers



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowzakers/pseuds/meowzakers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yohane and Hanamaru want to get to know each other better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yohane Ascends

“Hello hello? It is I, the Fallen Angel Yohane. Ghosts of heroes and villains of time’s past locked away in these old tomes, tell me: where is my comrade?”

Yohane strolled down every aisle she could as she preached. She took her time walking down every inch of the room except for a certain corner at which she occasionally snuck glances at. Whenever she roamed further from the corner she rose her voice. Whenever she was near, she spoke softly.

She picked up a book at random and scanned the cover. “Really, Mister … Hamilton. I’m sure you’ve seen her. Shorter than me, brown hair, has her school uniform on … she’s really fond of this place.”

Another glance at the corner. She saw a foot shuffle in the corner of her eye. Yohane slid the book back into its place on the shelf and continued walking around.

“She’s here so much she even smells like you heroes of the past. That pinch of dust tickles my senses when she walks by sometimes. Perhaps it is a repellant of some sort?”

This time when Yohane turned to the next aisle a girl appeared. A pouting girl who fit Yohane’s descriptions precisely.

“Yoshiko-chan! I do not smell like dust!”

“Oho! She appears! That dust shield coating you completely made me unable to sense your aura.”

Yohane proceeded to pat away non-existent dust off of her friend’s shoulders, trying her best to keep her smile at bay.

“It’s ‘Yohane,’ by the way.”

The girl guided Yohane’s hands off of her shoulders. “I’m perfectly clean. And you’re lucky I’m the only one in the library right now. You were talking to yourself for almost five minutes, you know that?”

She didn’t realize how quickly time flew while she teased her friend. “Of course. I know you’re the only denizen of the library at this time of day, Zuramaru.”

Hanamaru accepted Yohane’s explanation with a huff and proceeded to return the book in her hands to it’s rightful place. She picked her bag up from the floor and followed Yohane out of the library.

“So are we going to pick up Ruby-chan?”

“Not today. She has been summoned by the Kurosawa Council and is thus long passed. Legends say Dia came right into the classroom and dragged her off. And of course by legends I mean I, the Fallen Angel.”

Hanamaru knew it wasn’t unusual for Dia and Ruby to have family plans after school so she didn’t pay much heed to Yohane’s exaggerations.

“Guess that means we’re walking home together.”

“I suppose I’ll accompany you,” Yohane said a couple beats later as she put her school shoes back into the shoe locker. She didn’t want to sound too eager. It doesn’t fit her image.

\----

The pair chatted idly throughout most of the stroll and soon enough they reached the bus stop where they separated. Yohane checked the time on her phone and couldn’t help but groan in anguish.

“Curse my luck. The bus just passed. It’ll be another hour before it makes its way here again.”

Hanamaru shared her disappointment as they complained about the follies of public transportation until the topic ran completely dry. Without a word of commitment Hanamaru sat herself down on the cement, patting the spot next to her to invite her classmate. Knowing she was going to stay here for an hour anyway, Yohane easily relented.

“Alas, such circumstances aren’t so uncommon for one as misfortuned as I,” Yohane paused, losing her gusto as she accepted the reality of her problem, “but this time I forgot to bring my DS.”

Hanamaru opened up her school bag and rummaged through it. “What’s a ‘DS?’”

“It’s a handheld gaming console. Kinda’ve like a smartphone but better. Perfect for killing time at bus stops.”

Hanamaru hummed in understanding--although Yohane doubted her technologically challenged friend actually understood--as she pulled out a hardcover book. Before Yohane could ask about the book she saw the words “Kindergarten Album” and sprung to her feet.

“Z-z-zuramaru! Why do you have that?!”

A smile. “I was looking through it yesterday and wanted to show you something.”

Yohane spun herself around at least half a dozen times, scanning the area to make sure nobody was around. When she confirmed they were truly alone she gave a brief thanks to the deities for not letting there be any witnesses to her disposing of Hanamaru.

Of course, she also cursed the very same deities for cornering her into such a rash decision, but sacrifices had to be made. The kindergartener Tsushima Yoshiko was not fit for mortal eyes.

“Z-zuramaru … would you care to join me at the small beach just over there?”

One of the advantages of going to school in a seaside town was, well, having a whole bunch of tiny beaches everywhere. Perfect for disposing evidence. And people. And most importantly, the past.

Hanamaru practically leaped up in glee when she looked in the direction Yohane pointed to. “Yoshiko-chan! Do you remember that beach, too?”

“Huh?”

Her confusion was left up in the air as Hanamaru dragged her off to the beach. She couldn’t tell if her plans were derailing or going very smoothly.

_Did Zuramaru already figure out my plan? If she has then that means she’s leading me into a trap! I could probably outrun her but all she’ll have to do is wait at the bus stop! And if I get caught … my dark magic won’t be very helpful against her, well, upper body strength_.

Yohane mustered up the most heinous cackle she could, not even registering that she and Hanamaru were somehow already sitting on the sand.

“Very well, Zuramaru. Luckily for you, you’ll continue to walk this earth. You’re quite the tactician but rest assured: I _will_ dispose of that album before my bus is summoned.”

“No! Don’t harm my album, that’s mean!” Her protest came out much louder than either expected.

Hanamaru clutched the album to her chest with one hand and swatted off Yohane’s advances with her other hand. Just when Yohane got a good grip on the album Hanamaru used her palm to push against Yohane’s chin, making her fall completely onto the sand.

“U-underhanded!” she shouted.

“I don’t care,” she replied bitterly. “This album is precious to me. It even reminded me of the time we went to this beach.”

“We did what now?” Yohane asked, patting away the sand on her back.

Slim fingers slowly tapped the album as seconds passed in silence. For some reason Yohane awaited Hanamaru’s next action with bated breath.

Maybe she’ll just brush it off and they’ll go back to the bus stop, Yohane pondered. She wouldn’t blame her since she really was planning to chuck the album into the waters if she got her hands on it. Their friendship wouldn’t break over something like this, no, Hanamaru was just too nice.

But.

That didn’t mean Hanamaru didn’t like to keep things to herself.

“I’ll show you but promise to not try to take this album from me, okay?” Hanamaru finally said.

Maybe it was selfish, but Yohane wanted to be included on the list of people she could open up to.

The Fallen Angel just hurriedly nodded in response. Hanamaru’s shoulders immediately fell from up against her ears and she quickly leafed through the pages with a small grin on her face. Yohane wondered if she went a little too far with her antics this time.

“Here.”

She pointed out a picture of their kindergarten class posing for a picture with the waves at their backs. The view looked familiar.

Yohane looked up at the vast body of water facing her. Yep, this was definitely the beach they went to. The distinct view of a small island a distance away confirmed it. She studied the handful of pictures of their excursion.

“Didn’t somebody get hurt while we were there? Er, I mean, here?”

“Um,” Hanamaru hummed in thought, “now that you mention it I do remember something like that happening …”

“... Yeah. I think they scraped their knee on one of those rocks. The teacher had a bandage though so it wasn’t a big deal.”

“Wow. You have a great memory, Yoshiko-chan!”

Yohane spluttered out excuses and tried her best to not look at Hanamaru’s beaming smile. “O-of course I do! Who do you think I am?! Observation skills, even of lowly humans, is essential training.”

“What else did you notice from our classmates?”

Hanamaru placed the album on her childhood friend’s lap and scooted closer to her so their shoulders stuck together.

Yohane thought about leaping away but decided against it. She felt bad for upsetting the girl earlier. Her mind was full of the image of Hanamaru looking at her with her arms wrapped around the album, eyes full of reluctance. It felt like stepping on a dog’s tail.

“Fine, I’ll humor you. Who do you want to hear about?”

“How about Hanako-chan?”

“Oh, her? Surely she descended from a family of scholars. Her knowledge of everything was astounding. However, she clearly never opened a magic tome because she didn’t even know what a rune was. She, ever the curious scholar, was upset about her oven naivete so I generously educated her! Ah, young minds, not yet affiliated with spirit channels …”

Hanamaru couldn’t help but be drawn to Yohane as she shared her insights on their former classmates with such fiery zeal. With each new insight of every classmate Hanamaru found herself inching herself closer and closer to Yohane. Back then, she always had her nose in a book so she didn’t know much of her classmates.

A small part of her always regretted not trying to get to know everybody better.

Hanako, Kato, Midori.

Hanamaru smiled fondly at the familiar names. She noticed those three girls the most from the entire class.

Yohane went on and on, moving from child to child, her mind never blanking. With each name Hanamaru’s smile faltered a little more. For some kids her image of them just felt muggy. For others there was absolutely nothing in her memory to grab onto.

She placed her hand on Yohane’s thigh and gave it the tiniest squeeze. She didn’t want to hear any more but didn’t want to interrupt Yohane in a more direct way. Nostalgia is a great feeling and she wouldn’t dare rob Yohane of the pleasure.

“Ah yes, he would have made a great soldier in the Fallen Army but we all knew Suzuki-kun’s feet were more fit for kicking soccer balls than marching. Hey, Zuramaru, are you listening?”

Hanamaru looked down. “Ah, yeah,” she mumbled, “I was just trying to remember Suzuki-kun, but … I can’t remember.”

The sudden change in demeanor made a flash of panic come over Yohane. “It, it’s no biggie! It was a long time ago so it’s no surprise a human would forget!”

She couldn’t move her right arm at all since Hanamaru was leaning her body on it so Yohane settled with just waving her left arm about in an attempt to dispel the negative aura sweeping the moping girl.

“Besides,” she continued, “they may not have known, but everybody in that class were the first recruitments into my little demon army. As their commander, I always made sure to keep an eye on everybody.”

“Really …? Even me?” For some reason she couldn’t pinpoint, Hanamaru was already feeling much better.

“Of course! No little demon gets left behind!”

Hanamaru couldn’t help but smile. Yohane laughed awkwardly and continued leafing through the pages, stopping on their class’ actual yearbook page. She had a feeling her friend didn’t want to hear her spiels on their old classmates anymore so she tried going to another page but a warm hand stopped her.

“How about this girl?” Hanamaru whispered.

Yohane followed the pointed finger’s path to a young girl with light brown hair and golden eyes. She turned away from the album to look at the girl beside her. After mulling over what to say for a moment Yohane decided to throw caution away and finally admitted the thoughts she’s had since the very first day of high school.

Her voice came out soft, as if afraid somebody besides Hanamaru was listening. “She turned out really beautiful. N-not like she wasn’t before or anything.”

Hanamaru rested her head on Yohane’s shoulder and gave her thigh another squeeze, a bit harder this time. “I meant what do you remember about her? What do you remember about me, Yoshiko-chan?”

Now wasn’t the time for a brain malfunction. Yohane felt, quite literally, how intimate and important this moment was for her relationship with Hanamaru, whatever that meant. Maybe it was the “beach on the sunset” setting that was making her feel overly sappy and nostalgic.

Yohane carefully closed the album and put it on top her schoolbag away from the sand. She cleared her throat and thrust a hand out to the setting sun, hoping the ball of energy would stay on the horizon for just a bit longer. She wanted more time to think of what to say but the escaping sunlight paired with Hanamaru’s presence forced her in a corner.

“She … was not of this world. That I was sure of. Maybe that’s why I always saw her alone. In fact, she may not have been a part of any world, really.”

Because of their proximity Yohane could easily feel Hanamaru tense up. She marched on.

“Every time I’d see her she’d be reading a different book. A book from a different land or time. The true gates to new worlds. I know because I still have the book that let me in to my true origin world. But in her case, she, she had too many worlds. She’d never stick to one world for too long.

“Of course, I didn’t leave anybody from our class out when it came to being demon recruits. She had her own title too. It was, uh …”

“Yoshiko-chan?”

No response. Hanamaru didn’t want to lift her head up from Yohane’s shoulder so she settled on pinching the girl again.

“Ow. Sheesh, okay, but you better not laugh, got it? And it’s ‘Yohane,’ by the way.”

Hanamaru hummed in agreement.

“Time Traveler Demon Zuramaru.”

Without warning Hanamaru practically collapsed on Yohane, completely hiding her face in the other girls’ chest. Yohane felt the girl slightly shaking and heard a small, muffled yelp.

She felt mortified.

“Zuramaru,” she drew out each syllable with increasing volume, her tiny well of patience already empty, “you broke our pact. You laughed. At me!”

Yohane tried wrenching her off but Hanamaru wouldn’t let go. Soon enough Hanamaru released her vice grip on the front of Yohane’s uniform and settled on tightly wrapping her arms around the girl’s stomach instead. The Fallen Angel was completely dumbfounded.

“I’m not laughing! Or, okay, maybe I laughed a little, but, it’s really cool. Really. I like my name. Thank you, Yoshiko-chan,” Hanamaru said, voice still muffled by the uniform’s fabric.

Yohane held her arms up high in the air, still not sure what to make of the beautiful girl wrapped around her midriff. She almost forgot to respond but was brought back to her senses at the mention of her birth name.

“T-that’s not how you address your commander,” she squeaked out about two octaves higher than her brain planned.

“Thank you,” she repeated and finally loosened her grip enough to meet Yohane face to face, “Commander Yohane.”

She wasn’t sure if it was because their faces were barely two inches away from each other but Hanamaru’s smile looked like none she’s ever seen before. Maybe it was the natural lighting or the sound of the waves or the feeling of sand on her butt.

Or maybe it was how the curl of her lips, the satisfied feeling in her voice, the tangles of her bangs, and the polished sheen in her eyes made Yohane forget why she ever thought she’d always be destined to stand alone as a fallen angel.

“You really like it?” she asked, shocked at how dry her mouth had become.

“Yup!”

“Really?”

“I do. Ah, but, isn’t just being a time traveler a little weak? A lot of books took me to completely different dimensions, you know.”

It was like a switch went off. A crooked smile crept up on Yohane’s face and her voice register dropped.

“See, you _do_ get it, Zuramaru! You’re right--my younger vessel wasn’t able to comprehend space-time. So. I have to update your title.”

“Space-Time Traveler.”

“Space-Time Traveler Zuramaru,” Yohane corrected. She also couldn’t help but be impressed Hanamaru knew about space-time.

“Commander Yoshiko-ch--”

“--Yo-ha-ne! Commander Yohane.”

“Ah, Yoshiko-chan …!”

Before Yohane could correct her yet again Hanamaru broke the hug and spun Yohane around to face the road.

The bus had already passed the empty bus stop and was well on its way down the road, out of reach, to Numazu City. No rush of adrenaline could get Yohane to catch up so she just watched her ticket home fade away into the encroaching darkness.

She fell to her knees. “Another hour. I have to wait another hour. If I had a soul I’m sure … it would be leaving me right now …”

“Yo-yoshiko-chan …”

Hanamaru gathered their schoolbags and wore them both over one shoulder. She waved her hands in front of her commander’s face. No response.

“Do you want to stay over at my home tonight?”

“I’m indebted to you.”

“We don’t have any internet, but--”

“--on second thought. Maybe I’ll wait here for another hour.”

“It’s already getting dark.”

“I thrive in the absence of light.”

“Then what does that sign say?” Hanamaru pointed at an old sign across the street.

Yohane squinted, trying to make the most of what little daylight they still had.

“... it … holds no information useful to fallen angels so it doesn’t matter,” she said in her trademark low register.

Hanamaru ignored Yohane and walked off in the direction of her home.

“At least respond, geez!” said Yohane in her naturally high voice.

“Come on, Yoshiko-chan. My aunt’s dinners are really tasty.”

She had no reason to refuse so she caught up to Hanamaru and told her mom she’d be staying over at a friend’s house via text.

“I’m … glad you missed your bus. I feel like we’ve gotten closer,” Hanamaru said slowly.

Neither were sure how long they walked in silence until Yohane spoke up.

“Me too.”

Hanamaru shot a surprised glance to her side. Yohane was busy fussing with her bangs, her cheeks aflare.

The two walked on, side by side, small smiles dancing on their blushing faces.   
  



End file.
